eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Sharn
Sharn is the most populous city in all of Khorvaire, and arguably all of Eberron. The city literally towers atop a cliff above the mouth of the Dagger River in southern Breland. Sharn is known as The City of Towers, but has also been called many other names, including The City of Knives, The City of Lost Souls, The City of a Thousand Eyes, the Gateway to Xen'drik, and The Gateway to Perdition. |source = Sharn: City of Towers|government = The Council of Sharn|local ruler = The Lord Mayor}} History The city now known as Sharn was built upon a foundation that dates back thousands of years before humans ever settled Khorvaire. During that time, the hobgoblin Dhakaani Empire's greatest city was carved into the jagged cliffs that Sharn now towers over. This city was called Ja'Shaarat. This metropolis didn't rise toward the skies, like Sharn does. Instead, the architects of the Dhakaani built a vast number of chambers and tunnels into and under the ground. As the city grew in size, the Dhakaani eventually would build great monolithic buildings on the plateaus above the Dagger River that would later serve as the foundations for Sharn. When the Daelkyr invaded Eberron, the city was devastated, and the hobgoblins never had a chance to restore it to its greater glory. Thousands of years later when human settlers from Sarlona began to explore Khorvaire, the Dagger River was stumbled upon. The river led Malleon the Reaver and his explorers to the site where Ja'Shaarat once stood. There he enslaved what goblins still resided in the ruins and erected a fortress within the ruins. He sealed off the lower wards of the ancient hobgoblin city and named the city Shaarat, as a result of stories told by the goblins he enslaved. For 600 years, Shaarat prospered and grew into a powerful metropolis once again. Breggor Firstking, the first ruler of what would become Breland, eventually conquered Shaarat and renamed it Sharn. Over the course of the next 800 years, Sharn's towers began to rise and the city developed into something resembling Sharn today. Around this time, the Dragonmarked Houses began to prosper and this helped cultivate Sharn into economic power. But the Dragonmarked Houses also brought with them the War of the Mark. The leader of those who bore the aberrant dragonmark, Tarkanan, took control of Sharn and turned it into a home for all who wore the destructive marks. Tarkanan couldn't hold the city for long, but in the end he used his terrible powers to destroy much of the city. For the next 500 years, the city was looked down upon and the city remained in ruins. Then, when Galifar I took control of the Five Nations he rebuilt Sharn. The metropolis felt the blessings of Galifar and would eventually develop into the center for trade, diplomacy, and intrigue that it is today. Geography Sharn looms atop the cliffs overlooking the Hilt, a bay at the mouth of the Dagger River in southern Breland. The city sits upon the foundation of an ancient hobgoblin city. Below that, a rumored lake of molten lava rests, but its presence can be felt only in the lowest parts of Sharn, the Cogs. The inhospitable outcropping that Sharn sits on allows the city to grow only in vertical height. This might have been a problem for other cities, but Sharn happens to be located within a manifest zone linked to the plane of Syrania, the Azure Sky. The manifest zone enhances magic that creates flight and levitation. This allows Sharn to have towers that rise nearly a mile in height, transportational flight, and even a section of the city that floats above the highest towers. Cityscape Sharn is a vertical city. It is divided up into five distinct plateaus, as well as a district built into the sides of the cliff near the Dagger River. The five plateaus are known as Central Plateau, Menthis Plateau, Northedge, Dura, and Tavick's Landing. And, Cliffside is a neighborhood perched on the side of the cliff. While each plateau divides the city into districts, the city is also stratified vertically and divided into several sections. The lowest wards of the city are called The Cogs, and if you were to walk to the heights of Sharn you would pass through The Depths, the Lower City, Middle City, Upper City, and then finally you would need to find some method of travel to the highest section of Sharn, which is Skyway. Generally, the higher you are in Sharn, the wealthier the citizens are. Image:Sharn_plateaus.png|The Plateaus of Sharn poly 130 64 186 81 275 75 221 131 190 165 182 209 132 272 130 312 64 310 59 272 78 200 99 151 106 108 116 90|Dura poly 99 117 102 143 85 183 72 215 62 257 62 311 67 353 93 409 122 455 133 478 102 476 66 422 37 367 27 300 32 239 53 169|Cliffside poly 175 363 171 396 183 414 217 415 247 409 270 410 286 403 294 388 288 374 286 364 294 354 291 343 276 338 262 331 255 340 244 351 236 358 220 361 194 360 187 355 179 362|Menthis_Plateau poly 169 308 183 315 211 320 228 319 243 313 255 302 264 288 278 281 290 267 299 241 298 232 288 219 275 207 263 207 255 205 242 193 231 192 220 200 208 214 207 228 209 238 199 249 193 254 183 266 179 279 176 286|Central_Plateau poly 277 139 284 168 298 186 310 199 331 209 357 207 373 202 378 198 373 172 365 158 348 141 333 134 320 122 314 108 304 105 290 112 286 117|Northedge poly 375 165 340 129 313 103 320 71 326 44 336 23 353 15 379 17 395 20 403 21 402 156|City_of_the_Dead poly 325 253 393 231 403 244 402 394 367 442 315 418 332 375 314 344 305 308 313 279 318 265|Tavick.27s_Landing poly 76 142 0 457 103 476 61 424 30 334 27 286 37 209 54 164|Dagger River Each section of the city is further divided into smaller districts. Central Plateau Upper Central Plateau * Highest Towers - Civic district (p. 38) ** Council Hall ** City Archive ** Airship Docking Tower * Korranath - Finance district (p. 39) ** The Korranath ** Kundarak Bank of Sharn ** The Vaults ** Riak Mansion * Korran-Thiven - Finance district (p. 40) ** Wayfinder Foundation * Mithral Tower - Wealthy residential (p. 40) ** Tomollan Estate * Platinum Heights - Fine shops (p. 40) ** Aurora Gallery ** Gray Dragon Inn ** Sannid's Restaurant * Skysedge Park - Park district (p. 41) ** Skysedge Park ** The Gatehouse Middle Central Plateau * Ambassador Towers - Embassy district (p. 42) ** The Brelish Museum of Fine Art ** The Citadel ** Athania's Companions * Dava Gate - Professionals (p. 44) * Dragon Towers - Guildhall district (p. 44) ** Tharashk Enclave ** Globe Information Agency ** Cannith Enclave ** Lyrandar Enclave ** Kundarak Enclave ** Sivis Enclave ** House Tarkanan * Sovereign Towers - Temple district (p. 45) ** Pavilion of the Host ** Cathedral of the Cleansing Flame * Sword Point - Garrison (p. 46) ** Sword Point Garrison * Tradefair - Marketplace (p. 47) ** Tradefair Market Lower Central Plateau * Boldrei's Hearth - Inn district (p. 47) ** Marquan's Rooms for Let * Granite Halls - Shops (p. 47) ** Sava's Gallery * Myshan Gardens - Average residential (p. 48) * North Towers - Shops (p. 48) * Olladra's Kitchen - Tavern district (p. 48) ** Ellfate's Eatery * Vallia's Towers - Average residential (p. 50) Cliffside * Grayflood - Waterfront district (p. 50) * Mud Caves - Shantytown (p. 50) * Sharn's Welcome - Red light district (p. 50) * Ship's Towers - Waterfront district (p. 51) Dura Upper Dura * Clifftop - Adventurer's quarter (p. 52) ** The Augury ** Clifftop Adventurer's Guild ** The Dragon's Hoard ** The Drunken Dragon ** The Esoteric Order of Aureon ** House Sivis ** House Tharashk ** Kavv's ** Kurala's House of Healing ** The Mystic Market * Daggerwatch - Garrison (p. 54) ** Daggerwatch Garrison ** The Gold & White ** Talain Garrison * Highhold - Dwarf neighborhood (p. 54) ** Clebdecher's Loom ** Moraggan's * Highwater - Average residential (p. 55) ** Pegasus Spire, enclave of House Vadalis * Hope's Peak - Temple district (p. 55) ** The Citadel of the Sun/Light, temple to Dol Arrah ** Olladra's Arms * Overlook - Apartment townhomes (p. 56) ** The Gathering Light ** Hilatashka ** The Shrine of il-Yannah * Redstone - Shops (p. 56) Middle Dura * The Bazaar - Marketplace and shops (p. 57) ** Caerlyn's Blade ** The Shrine of the Keeper ** Vundry ** Secondhand Strings ** Korryn’s Quill, cartographer ** Seven Leagues, cobbler ** Borran’s Blades, kinives/dagger weapon smith ** Hearty Scales, Talenta food ** Roll and Conquer, game shop ** The Old Apothecary ** Illumination ** The Magewright‘s Miscellany, spell components vendor ** Sundry’s Shop, pawn shop * Broken Arch - Average residential (p. 58) * Hareth's Folly - Tavern district (p. 58) ** The Hollow Tower ** The King of Fire * Rattlestone - Poor Apartment townhomes (p. 59) * Stormhold - Average residential (p. 59) * Tumbledown - Tenement district (p. 59) * Underlook - Inn district (p. 59) ** Ghallanda Hall ** Information Acquisition Lower Dura * Callestan - Inn district (p. 61) ** The Broken Anvil Inn ** The Cracked Mirror ** The Silvermist Theater * Fallen - Slum (p. 62) ** The Ravers ** Blackstone Church * Gate of Gold - Wretched Tenement district (p. 63) * Malleon's Gate - Goblinoid slum (p. 63) ** Bloodstone Inn * Oldkeep - Wretched Apartment townhomes (p. 64) * Precarious - Warehouse district (p. 64) ** Dar San ** House Kundarak * The Stores - Warehouse district (p. 65) Menthis Upper Menthis Plateau * Den'iyas - Gnome neighborhood (p. 66) ** Davandi Fine Tailoring ** Khavish Theater * Ivy Towers - Average residential (p. 66) * Seventh Tower - Fine shops (p. 67) ** Galdin's Garden ** Little Xen'drik * University District (p. 68) ** Art Temple ** Golden Horn ** Grand Stage ** Kavarrah Concert Hall ** Haftak's Books and Binding ** Sharn Opera House ** Stargazer Theater ** Morgrave University (p. 70) *** The Bridge *** The Commons *** Dezina Museum of Antiquities *** Great Hall of Aureon *** Lareth Hall *** Morgrave University Library *** Shava House Middle Menthis Plateau * Cassan Bridge- Shops (p. 73) * Everbright - Magic district (p. 73) ** Shrine of the Shadow * Little Plains - Halfling encampment (p. 74) * Smoky Towers - Theater district (p. 74) ** The Atrium ** Classic Theater ** Mizano Rupa's ** Starfire Dragon ** Thovanic Hall * Warden Towers - Garrison (p. 75) ** Thuranne d'Velderan's Investigative Services Lower Menthis Plateau * Center Bridge - Average residential (p. 75) * Downstairs - Tavern district (p. 75) ** Diamond Theater ** Four Sails * Firelight - Red light district (p. 77) ** The Burning Ring ** Lucky Nines ** Savia's * Forgelight Towers - Average residential (p. 78) * Torchfire - Theater district (p. 78) ** Gailan's ** Ten Torches Theater Northedge Upper Northedge * Shae Lias - Elf neighborhood (p. 79) ** The Gates of Passage ** The House of Repose ** The Oaks ** Nightshade ** The Silver Bough ** The Winding Root ** The Veil of Flesh * Crystal Bridge - Wealthy residential (p. 80) ** Haras Kant ** Ilia Merith * Oak Towers - Wealthy residential (p. 80) ** Stormwind Keep Middle Northedge * Holdfast - Dwarf neighborhood (p. 81) * High Hope - Temple district (p. 81) ** Coldflame Keep ** Daca's Watch * Oakbridge - Average residential (p. 82) ** Bright Wind Lower Northedge * North Market - Marketplace (p. 84) ** The Shrine of Fathen the Martyr ** The Bear's Rest ** The Horse & Hearth ** The Rat's Nest * Stoneyard - Apartment townhomes (p. 85) * Longstairs - Apartment townhomes (p. 85) Skyway * Azure - Sky district (p. 85) ** Azure Gateway Restaurant ** Celestial Vista Restaurant ** Cloudpool Park * Brilliant - Sky district (p. 86) ** Cloud Dragon Restaurant ** Tain Manor Tavick's Landing Upper Tavick's Landing * Copper Arch - Professionals (p. 88) ** Magical Pigments ** Transmutation ** Wyredd's Spirits ** House Deneith * Dalan's Refuge - Wealthy residential (p. 88) * Ocean View - Wealthy residential (p. 88) ** The Gray House * Pinnacle - Temple district (p. 88) * Silvergate - Fine shops (p. 89) * Sunrise - Average residential (p. 89) * Twelve Pillars - Professionals (p. 90) ** Twelve Pillars Courthouse Middle Tavick's Landing * Cornerstone - Tavern district (p. 91) ** The Cornerstone ** Stone Trees ** Tooth and Nail * Dancing Shadows - Inn district (p. 92) * Deathsgate - Adventurer's quarter (p. 92) ** House Jorasco ** House Deneith ** House Sivis ** Deathsgate Guild ** Karr'Aashta's Investigations ** The Guild of Starlight and Shadow ** Redblade's ** Ancient Blades ** Dark Words ** Bottled Silver ** Maynar's Menagerie ** The Labyrinth * Graywall - Average residential, Karrn (p. 93) ** The Bloody Mug ** Slogar's ** The House of Hazal * Kenton - Apartment townhomes (p. 94) * Little Barrington - Average residential (p. 95) * Tavick's Market - Marketplace (p. 95) Lower Tavick's Landing * Black Arch - Garrison (p. 96) * Cogsgate - Warehouse district (p. 96) ** House Deneith ** House Kundarak * Dragoneyes - Red light district (p. 97) ** Chance ** The Shifting Hall ** Velvet's * Foundation - Apartment townhomes (p. 98) * High Walls - Refugee slum (p. 98) * Terminus - Caravan district (p. 98) ** Terminus Station - House Orien enclave ** House Sivis ** House Deneith ** House Lyrandar ** House Vadalis * Wroann's Gate - Caravan district (p. 98) The Cogs Upper Cogs * Ashblack - Industry district (p. 99) ** The Cannith Forgehold ** Keldoran Forge * Blackbones - Industry district (p. 100) ** The Pool of Onatar's Tears ** The Red Hammer * Khyber's Gate - Undercity (p. 100) ** Shamukaar ** The Wounded Dragon ** The Temple of the Six ** The Citadel of the Closed Circle ** The Workshop of Tyrial Dashar The Sewers * The Quiet Folk * The Red Jackals * The Grave Diggers * The Rats The Depths * The Servants of Calderus City of the Dead * Dragon Crypts - Necropolis (p. 104) ** Warden Tower * Halden's Tomb - Necropolis (p. 104) ** Halden's Tomb ** The Mausoleum of Gath Culture With several hundred thousand people inhabiting Sharn, it's no surprise that the city is one of the most culturally diverse cities in Khorvaire. From the lush red carpets of Upper City theaters to the dank taverns in the lower slums, Sharn's cultural offerings cater to needs of the wealthy to the very poor. Many districts are inhabited by particular races and offer many of the culinary and commercial offerings from nations abroad. Although Sharn may not have as much political or economic clout as Wroat, the capital of Breland, it is indeed one of the most important cities in the country due to its wide array of cultural offerings. Festivals and diversions (p. 30) Holy days *Sun's Blessing (15 Therendor) *Aureon's Crown (26 Dravago) *Brightblade (12 Nymm) *The Hunt (4 Barrakas) *Fathen's Fall (25 Barrakas) *Boldrei's Feast (9 Rhaan) *The Ascension (1 Sypheros) *Wildnight (18-19 Sypheros) *Long Shadows (26-28 Vult) Secular festivals *The Tain Gala (first Far of each month) *Crystalfall (9 Olarune) *The Day of Mourning (20 Olarune) *The Race of Eight Winds (23 Lharvion) *Thronehold (11 Aryth) Sporting events *Hrazhak *Skyblades *Six Stones Leadership Although the Lord Mayor appears to have the most power in the Sharn government, in actuality it's the City Council who appoints the Lord Mayor. The City Council also commands the Sharn Watch. The Council of Sharn is made up of a councilor from each ward in the city (although Cliffside is merged into Dura, and one councilor represents both Ashblack and Blackbones), to a total of 17 councilors. The City Council establishes laws, determines how to use resources (taxes), and also appoints high officers of the city. While the City Council holds the true power, the Lord Mayor does represent considerable influence in Sharn by being in direct contact with the Brelish Crown. Power groups *The Council of Sharn *The Lord Mayor *The King's Citadel *The Sixty Families of Sharn *The Dragonmarked Houses **House Cannith **House Deneith **House Kundarak **House Phiarlan **House Sivis *Foreign Powers **Aerenal **Aundair **Cyre **Darguun **Droaam **Karrnath **The Lhazaar Principalities **The Mror Holds **Riedra **Q'Barra **The Talenta Plains **Thrane **Valenar **Zilargo Guilds and organizations *Adventurer's Guilds **The Clifftop Guild **Deathsgate Guild *The Circle of Song *Wizard's Circles **The Esoteric Order of Aureon **The Guild of Starlight and Shadows *Mercenary Services **House Deneith ***Blademarks Guild ***Defenders Guild **Sentinel Marshals *Organized Crime **Boromar Clan **Daask **House Tarkanan **The Tyrants *Schemers in the Shadows **The Aurum **The Dreaming Dark **The Children of Winter **Cults of the Dragon Below **The Lords of Dust **The Order of the Emerald Claw **The Radiant Cults Places of interest Notable NPCs Upper Central Plateau *Lord Mayor Cathan ir'Demell *Councilor Javan Tomollan *Daphanë d'Kundarak *Kalphan Riak *Hendra ir'Kavay *Lord Kellas ir'Moran Middle Central Plateau *Knight-Marshal of the Citadel Sir Banarak Tithon *High Priest of the Sovereign Host Phthaso Mogan *Archierophant Ythana Morr of the Silver Flame *Merrix d'Cannith *Yevgen d'Torrn *Solia d'Lyrandar *Daphanë d'Kundarak *Solirion Torralyn d'Sivis *Thora Tavin *Councilor Sorik Senso Lower Central Plateau *Councilor Sava Kharisa *Kielsten Marquan Upper Dura *Asa d'Vadalis *Aerela Tal *Commander Lian Halamar *The Enlightened Havakhad *Hascal d'Ghallanda *Hellien Clamas Clebdecher *Kestia *Kurala d'Jorasco *Loras d'Kundarak Middle Dura *Councilor Hruit Lower Dura *Faela *Gasslak *Margaash *Redtooth *Steel *Swift *Zaz Upper Menthis Plateau *Councilor Thurik Davandi *Master Larrian Morgrave *Flamewind *Dala Arand *Sonnet Middle Menthis Plateau *Councilor Caskar Halavik *Thuranne d'Velderan Lower Menthis *Councilor Savia Potellas *Luca Syara Upper Northedge *Dantian d'Lyrandar *Haras Kant *Ilia Merith *Councilor Maza ir'Thadian *Mayne Jhaelian, High Priest of the Passage *Tanar Mendyrian Middle Northedge *Councilor Doran Cantar *Daca, Pillar of the Community *Flamebearer Mazin Tana Lower Northedge *Councilor Shassa Tarr *Flamebearer Kaira Faine *Gaidan d'Ghallanda Skyway *Councilor Evix ir'Marasha Upper Tavick's Landing *Billan Tosh *Janesta Banton *Jesel Tarra'az Middle Tavick's Landing *Karr'aashta *Janus Besimir *Lan Hazal, Priest of the Blood *Myssian *Fara Lin Nessian *"Redblade" Rraac Lower Tavick's Landing *Captain Daja Brel *Chance *Commander Iyanna ir'Talan *Ek, Tyrant One *Guardian Tethyn Olar *Guardian Six *Lt. Kestran Dal *Velvet Upper Cogs *Blue *Cavallah *Chyrassk *Crucible *Smith City of the Dead *Warden Gaia Sotharr *Gath User Contributions Cityscape It was discovered that the spells that create and reinforce the buildings, are stronger if they build off the towers already created. So when a new tower is built, it is designed to anchor off of two or more of the towers below it, the power needed for spells used to maintain is significantly less. For example, this "pile on" effect allows Skyway to exist as its lift spells borrows from ALL the towers below it. The spells maintain the structural integrity of load bearing walls all the way into the earth. This leads to the interesting architecture. Every tower tries to anchor off of two or three or four of the towers below it, so the lowest structures are dim at best, since direct light is blocked by the of the towers above it. Like series of blocks piled haphazardly on each other, the city looks more like a trunk of a banyan tree, then a series of bamboo shoots. Sharn is in a warm wet climate and beautiful tropical foliage will grown on every surface if allowed. One way to define an Upper district is by being full of light and air and vines and flowers. The towers above shade the Middle district so they only get indirect light and less wind.They are dim places of pale vines , shade loving plants and mild breezes. The lower district , however, are dark, dank places. The numerous structures above them, block the light and winds. Nothing grows there and the air is humid and stagnant. References * Category:Cities Category:Breland